Falling Out
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon being yelled at by Sky; Edd keeps his distance from her by hiding out in Toon Manor while Sonic and Marco try to get the two back together while Sky feeling guilty about how she was tries to make amends. Meanwhile; Meek's armor gets a mind of it's own and leaves Meek, forcing the meerkat to try and get his armor back, especially after realizing that Nefarious now has it.
1. Edd Moves In

In Toon Manor; Sonic and Marco were in the kitchen standing next to a microwave that was cooking nachos.

"Any minute now." said Marco.

The microwave turned off and Sonic opened it up before pulling out the plate of nachos.

"Alright, movie time, here we come." said Sonic.

The two walked into the living room where Gwen and Jackie were sitting at before sitting on the couch as well.

"Aquaman, here we come." said Sonic.

But then a knocking was heard, making everyone groan.

"Everytime we try to enjoy ourselves, something interrupts us." said Jackie.

"It's getting annoying." said Gwen.

Sonic stood up.

"Alright, I'll shoe the person away." said Sonic.

He walked over to the door and opened it up, revealing rainy weather and a very shocked and soaking wet Edd.

Sonic became confused.

"Yikes, looks like you've seen a ghost." said Sonic.

Edd still was shocked.

"Or maybe the Kankers regained their interest in you despite the fact that you and Eddy are happily dating different people now." said Sonic.

Edd just stared at Sonic in shock.

Sonic sighed.

"Come on in." said Sonic.

Edd walked into the mansion as Sonic closed the door.

The others turned to Edd.

"Whoa, Double D looks like he's seen a ghost." said Gwen.

"Don't count on it, it's obviously girl troubles." said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"Girl troubles? But how? He and Sky are a match made in heaven." said Marco.

"Not anymore. I was late to an event that was important to her due to being a hostage in a bank robbery." said Edd.

Everyone became shocked.

"Whoa, you were a hostage?" said Jackie.

"Yeah I was, I was lucky that Ben Tennyson was close by." said Edd, "Anyways, as soon as the robbery was averted, I got to Sky's event and she just started yelling at me, not letting me say a word."

Sonic whistled.

"Wow, so much for a match made in heaven. What happened afterwards?" said Sonic.

"What else, got out of there and came here for emotional support." said Edd.

Everyone nodded.

"Well we are here for ya buddy." Said Sonic, "So what was this event anyway?"

"It was Junior Olympic tryouts." said Edd.

"That's nothing, I'm taking part in the big leagues in Tokyo next year." said Sonic.

Edd glared at Sonic.

"But seriously, I feel bad for you having to miss out on that because of the bank robbery." said Sonic.

"Anyways, she managed to get a spot in the junior Olympics, and now she's upset at me." said Edd.

"And just days before prom." said Marco.

Jackie grabbed the plate of nachos and held them to Edd.

"Thanks." said Edd.

He took one chip and started eating it.

"Also, it's going to be very weird if I encounter her again, so I was wondering if I can crash here with you guys?" said Edd.

The four did some thinking and huddled up before whispering and turning back to Edd.

"No you can't." said Gwen.

Edd became shocked.

"What, why?" said Edd.

"Because if Sky were to go looking for you, this would be the second place she'd look, the first being Rayman's house for obvious reasons." said Gwen.

"Please, with how mad she is at me, it's not like she'll quickly regret how she was towards me." said Edd.

In Sky and Jasmine's apartment; Sky was crying non stop on the couch.

"Why, why didn't I know about the bank robbery before hand?" said Sky.

Sure enough; on the TV was a paused video of a masked bank robber with a gun to Edd's head and Jasmine looked at it.

"Thank the American's for inventing Tivo." said Jasmine.

Sky just cried and punches Jasmine in the gut and she ran to her room.

"Still great." said Jasmine.

Back at Toon Manor; a door leading to the basement was opened by Sonic and Edd looked down them.

"Alright, you can stay here with us for a while. We've got a bed and mattress down in the basement, and everything is labeled." said Sonic.

Edd became shocked.

"This place has a basement?" He asked.

"I'd know, I'm an original resident in this series." said Sonic.

"Yeah, we built it with our bare hands." said Gwen.

"Everyone one of us from before the pilot episode." said Sonic.

Edd nodded.

"Okay." said Edd.

He walked down the stairs and looked around to see a ton of boxes with labels on them.

"Hmm, I could deal with this." said Edd.

He then saw a bed that was shaped like a race car with a mattress in it and became shocked.

"Guys, why is there a car shaped bed in the basement?" said Edd.

Sonic laughed.

"We just keep that there as a guest bed." said Sonic.

"For any guest, even adults?" said Edd.

"Yeah, it's a whole thing." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

"The story to that car bed? It's kind of funny. Apparently when Max Goof learned he was going to become a father, he went to great lengths to get a bed for his unknown children before they were born and accidentally bought a race car bed instead of a crib because of his excitement." said Sonic, "So we keep it in the basement till they grow bigger, and for guest purposes."

**End Interview Gag**

"All for fun." said Sonic.

Edd nodded.

"Okay." said Edd.

"But I should warn you, don't shift that thing into 5th gear." said Sonic.

He laughed.

"Get it, the bed's a car?" said Sonic, "Oh never mind."

He walked out of the basement.

"See you in the morning." Sonic said before closing the door.

Edd looked at the bed and lied down on it.

He then sighed.

"Ohh, that feels good." said Edd.


	2. It's Alive

In Metropolis; Gorilla Grodd was climbing up a building.

"I know this seems way to pop culture related, but who cares." said Grodd.

He then laughed evilly.

But a repulsor ray and green energy hit him on the back.

The gorilla groaned and turned to see Bounty Hunter and Green Lantern flying towards him.

"Climb off the building King Kong, or else everyone will believe that beauty killed the beast." said Bounty Hunter.

With Belle and Beast they were mad.

"Why the nerve of these people." said Beast.

"I know." Said Belle. "So rude."

Back on the building; Grodd growled in anger and started swinging at the two costumed heroes.

"Well we tried being reasonable." said Green Lantern.

Meek nodded.

"Now he'll have to listen to violence." said Meek.

The two started firing projectiles at Grodd.

However; they didn't know that Doctor Nefarious was a good distance away and aiming some type of sniper rifle at the armored meerkat.

He smirked.

"Perfect." said Nefarious.

He then fired some type of small device onto the Bounty Hunter armor.

He laughed again.

"Good opportunities are hard to come by." said Nefarious.

He ran off.

Grodd resumed growling and swinging at the two heroes.

Bounty Hunter fired a repulsor ray at Grodd, causing him to fall off the building screaming.

But Green Lantern fired some green energy at Grodd before a force field appeared around him.

Grodd groaned.

"This is why I don't like going outside." said Grodd.

Jessica is mad.

"You're a gorilla, how can you hate being outside?" said Jessica.

"Same reason I hate banana's; they're annoying." said Grodd.

Later; Grodd was trapped in some type of zoo enclosure.

"I HATE BEING IMPRISONED IN ZOO'S!" yelled Grodd.

"Aw shut up." Bounty Hunter said before tossing a bunch of banana's at Grodd.

He and Green Lantern walked off before the lantern outfit disappeared.

"Takes care of that." said Jessica.

"Yep." said Meek.

He pushed the star icon on his gauntlet, but nothing happened.

The meerkat became confused and pushed the icon some more.

"Come on you, why aren't you working?" said Meek.

The armor then opened up before pushing Meek out of it and onto a bench, making him groan.

The armor closed up again.

"See you sucker." the armor said before flying off.

Jessica walked over to her roommate and helped him to his feet.

"What just happened?" asked Jessica.

"No idea." said Meek.

"That thing just came to life on it's own and spat you out." said Jessica.

"Good thing I've got some backup costumes." said Meek.

Jessica became confused.

Later; the two were in the Bounty Cave and Jessica was outside the closet.

Meek walked out of the closet dressed up like the original Ant Man.

Jessica shook her head.

"Really?" Muttered Jessica.

"It's not the best costume I have." said Meek.

"No kidding, the newer one is better." said Jessica.

"Agreed." said Meek.

Later; he walked out of the closet dressed as the comic version of Hawkeye.

"This isn't saying much for me." said Jessica.

"Me neither." said Meek.

Later; he was dressed up as Thor.

Jessica just stared at it.

"Mmmmmmmmm, grow a beard and we'll talk." said Jessica, "And lose the cape, it's a bad idea to wear one of those when flying, especially close to a jet engine."

"I might as well lose an eye ball and find a Raccoon with a collection of eye balls." Said Meek.

Later; he was now dressed up as Shazam.

"Too soon." said Jessica.

"I figured." said Meek.

Later; he was now dressed up like Captain Marvel, but without the Captain Marvel mask.

"Mmm, good, it's missing something." said Jessica.

She did some thinking.

"Maybe a mask to hide your identity." said Jessica.

"You sure?" asked Meek.

Jessica nodded.

"Yeah, it'll be weird when people find out that Bounty Hunter has disappeared and someone else much like him has taken his place." said Jessica.

"Same can be said for all of this planet's Green Lantern's." said Meek.

"Touche." said Jessica.

Meek did some thinking.

"I may have an idea." said Meek.

Later; he was wearing goggles similar to Cyclops's laser beam goggles.

"This makes me like I have out of control laser eyes and only need glasses and these things to help." Said Meek.

"Perfect." said Jessica.

Meek sighed.

"If you say so." He said.

With Doctor Nefarious; he was hiding out in an abandoned building with the Bounty Hunter armor appeared behind him.

"Took you long enough." said Nefarious.

He turned to the empty armor and chuckled.

"This is going according to my plan." He said.

The armor walked beside Nefarious.

"Indeed it is. Ruin Bounty Hunter's reputation, draw Ben Tennyson out into the open, and get your hands on the omnitrix so that you can regain your organic side." said the armor.

"Yes, no one will be able to stop me now." said Nefarious.

He started laughing evilly, only to spark out and freeze in place.

"_Oh Martha, there is no other girl like you in the entire universe._" said a voice from Nefarious's mouth.

The armor smacked the back of Nefarious's head, making him resume laughing.


	3. Edd's Robot

The next day in Toon Manor; Sonic with his backpack on his back walked over to the basement and knocked on the door.

"Double D, come on, school's about to start." said Sonic.

The door opened up and a robot similar to Johnny 5 from Short Circuit, but with an iPad for a head appeared at the door and wheeled out.

Then Edd appeared on the iPad through face time.

Sonic became confused.

"Do I even want to know?" said Sonic.

Edd smirked.

"I'm telling you anyway." He said, "This is my new invention."

"Have you been watching both Short Circuit films?" said Sonic.

"Yeah, I'm using this bad boy to go to school while I stay home and learn everything I need to know, got the idea from Dog with a Blog." said Edd.

"You're doing this because you don't want to have to face Sky face to face, aren't you?" said Sonic.

"Exactly." said Edd.

Sonic shook his head.

"I'm only going to say this once Double D, you can't hide from your problems forever, you're going to have to face them eventually." said Sonic.

"I beg to differ. Now can you bring me down some breakfast?" said Edd.

Sonic groaned and walked into the kitchen and pulled some eggs from the fridge before cracking them into a frying pan.

Marco then entered the kitchen.

"I must be seeing things this morning, because I see Johnny 5 with the face of Double D at the stairs to the basement." said Marco.

"It is Double D with a Johnny 5 body, he's using a home made robot to go to school for him so that he won't have to face his Sky problem head on." said Sonic.

Marco laughed.

"Sucker it's raining." He said.

"This thing is waterproof." Edd who made his robot enter the kitchen said.

"Saw that coming." said Sonic.

He flipped the eggs over before flipping them onto a plate and grabbing a fork and walking off.

"This is going to be quite a day." said Marco.

Later; Edd's robot rolled into the school with Sonic and Marco.

"If Sky ask's, just say that I'm a new student living in Antarctica and using a robot to do all my school work." said Edd.

"That might not be possible, especially since anyone can pull your voice out from a crowd, also you're face timing the whole day." said Sonic.

He knelled down to the iPad and started touching icon's on the screen.

"A little here, a little there." said Sonic.

He moved out of the way, revealing a picture of a brown teenage guy with a beard and mustache.

"There we go." said Sonic.

"What the heck is this?" said Edd.

"A way to keep you from being found out." said Sonic.

"He looks ugly, I'm changing this thing right now." said Edd.

Marco looked behind him and became shocked.

"No time for that now, Sky's coming." said Marco.

Sky then appeared.

"Hey Sonic, Marco." said Sky.

"Sky." Sonic and Marco said.

"Edd didn't by chance come to your home last night, did he?" said Sky.

Sonic and Marco did some thinking.

"Nope." said Marco.

"Never did." said Sonic.

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to talk to him about everything that transpired last night." said Sky.

She then saw the robot.

"Who's the new student?" said Sky.

"Guy living in a laboratory in Antarctica." said Sonic.

"Yeah, the wifi there is amazing." said Marco.

Sky nodded.

"Got it." Sky said before looking at the screen, "So what's your name?"

Edd still in the Toon Manor basement grabbed a helium tank and put his mouth over it before twisting it open to suck up some helium before turning the tank off and turning back to his iPad.

"Darren Cripes." Edd said in a deep voice.

Sky became confused.

"Darren Cripes?" said Sky.

"I blame my father." Edd said still in the deep voice.

"Wow, deep." said Sky.

"Very." said Sonic.

"Anyways, if you see Edd, tell him I want to have a talk with him face to face." said Sky.

She walked off.

"Well she seems remorseful about what she did, maybe you should talk to her." said Marco.

"As if, I'm better off just being my own man." Edd said in his own voice.

Sonic shook his head.

"Just out of curiosity, you won't tell her what's really going on now, will you?" said Edd.

"What kind of friends are we, of course we're not going to tell her." said Sonic.

Later; Sonic and Marco were at a locker with Sky.

"Double D came crying to us last night and we allowed him to crash with us for a while and he's posing as Darren Cripes to keep from seeing you face to face." said Sonic.

"I kinda figured because the real Darren Cripes is over there." said Sky and pointed to where Darren Cripes is, revealing that sure enough he was the guy on Edd's iPad and that his outfit was a red leather jacket, black pants, and black hiking boots.

Sonic and Marco became shocked.

"Huh, six of one." said Sonic.

"Yeah, we make up an identity, it becomes real." said Marco.

"I blame that Co Author leaving the creator to think of his appearance." said Sky.

Sonic chuckled.

"And I'm the one that comes up with the snarky comments." said Sonic.

"Anyways, Edd was at your home last night? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" said Sky.

"You really want us to answer that? We weren't going to let you know that he was Johnny 5 with an iPad in front of him." said Sonic.

"So we decided to just say it to you while he wasn't in the area." said Marco.

Sky nodded.

"Okay fair point." said Sky, "But anyways, I feel really bad for yesterday."

"We heard. And it's quite a coincidence, you getting into the junior Olympics while I get into the real deal Olympics." said Sonic.

Sky is mad and punches Sonic giving him a black eye

"DON'T BE A SHOW OFF!" shouted Sky. "THIS IS ABOUT ME NOT YOU!"

"I didn't make it about me, but I will. I've been taking part of the Olympics since Beijing back in 2008." said Sonic.

Sky growled.

Sonic opened up a locker and poked his head in the locker before some sounds were heard.

He pulled his head out, revealing his black eye was gone.

"But the whole Double D thing, give us till prom tonight and we'll have him face to face with you before you know it." said Sonic.

"What happened to your Black Eye?" Asked Marco.

Sonic reached into his locker before pulling out a tube of ointment and showed it to Marco who looked at it.

"Black eye ointment, gets rid of black eyes instantly." said Marco.

"Tails created it, pitched the idea on Shark Tank, and those guys quickly invested in it." said Sonic.

He put the ointment back in the locker and closed it.

"Nice." said Marco.

"Yeah I know." said Sonic.


	4. Nefarious Has the Armor

With Jessica; she was in her Green Lantern outfit and walking towards the Watchtower cafeteria.

She heard a vibrating sound and picked up her phone before seeing a text from Meek.

It read: Anything about my armor yet?

Jessica sighed before typing stuff down.

"Nothing yet, but we'll keep looking." said Jessica.

At Toon City High; Meek was in the school cafeteria sitting at a table with Luna, Rock, Sam, Ben, and Randy and read Jessica's text before sighing.

"Who know's where that now sentient thing is at? And I'm now ripping off both Captain Marvel and Cyclops." said Meek.

Ben laughed.

"Just be glad you don't have a cat that's has a octopus mouth that sucks anything in him and scratches one eye out." said Ben

Meek put his phone on the table and pushed some icons on the screen before a holographic image of his current costume appeared.

Everyone noticed it.

"What is that, some new member of the X-Men?" said Randy.

**Interview Gag**

"I don't even know what I said." said Randy.

**End Interview Gag**

"Costume I'm using for the time being." said Meek.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wow, for real?" said Luna.

Meek nodded.

"Kind of looks like Scott Summers supposedly had a drunken night with Jean Grey only to realize that it was actually with Carol Danvers and they had a love child together." said Randy.

**Cutaway Gag**

In a hospital; the Avengers and X Men were in a room looking at Captain Marvel sitting on a bed groaning.

"It's coming." said Danvers.

"Still cant believe this happened." said Cyclops.

"None of us did Scott." said Wolverine.

"Here it is." said Black Widow.

She then pulled out a baby boy with it's eyes closed.

Everyone saw the baby.

"Aw." everyone said.

"It's so cute." said Hawkeye.

The baby then opened it's eyes before tons of lasers emerged and hit everyone minus Hulk and Wolverine, knocking them all out.

The two became shocked and pulled out white flags and started waving them.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"That would be very weird." said Rock, "On so many levels."

"Just be glad that Fox is now owned by Disney and that there could be a chance for the X-Men to be in the MCU." said Luna.

"I'm more worked up about the plans for the Fantastic Four to be in the MCU, and we all know how everyone of those films got tons of negative reviews, even the unreleased one in the 90's." said Randy.

"Yeah why is that?" asked Luna.

"No idea, but it'll fail miserably." said Sam.

Luna nodded.

"Agreed." said Luna.

Then a small first Pokedex like device appeared on the table, confusing everyone.

"Huh?" said Ben.

"What's that?" asked Meek.

"Not a clue." said Ben.

Then a holographic image of Nefarious appeared from the device.

Ben became mad.

"Doctor Nefarious." said Ben.

Nefarious chuckled.

"Greetings Tennyson." said Nefarious.

"What do you want?" said Ben.

"Just to say that your friend Bounty Hunter is under my control." said Nefarious.

Then a holographic Bounty Hunter armor appeared and waved it's hand.

Meek sighed.

"That is just sad." said Meek.

"Very." said Rock.

"Indeed." said Luna.

"Yep." said Sam.

"The great lengths people will go to just to get something." said Randy.

"If you want him back to normal, you will hand over the omnitrix by midnight." said Nefarious.

Everyone is shocked.

"Nefarious, you are one twisted robot, if anything, no one would be willing to name a planet after you." said Ben.

Nefarious chuckled.

"That's where you're wrong Tennyson. The omnitrix for your friend, or you're dead." said Nefarious.

Then the hologram disappeared.

"Oh yeah, well if I die, at least I won't have to look at that green head you call a brain, you can't even yell in anger without even replaying audio from soap operas." said Ben.

"Just because I turned off the hologram doesn't mean I can't hear what you're saying you sloppy haired bastard." Nefarious's voice said.

Ben gulped.

"He got you good." said Randy.

Meek pulled out his phone again and sent a message to Jessica.

It read: Keep an eye out for an alien robot called Doctor Nefarious, he's got my armor.

A Message came and it said: Who?

Meek turned to Ben.

"You got a picture of Nefarious?" said Meek.

Back on the Watchtower; Jessica walked out of the cafeteria and a picture of Doctor Nefarious appeared on her phone with the captions 'This is Doctor Nefarious; a robot who started off as an alien before an accident made him the bot you see now, find out where he's at and try to keep him occupied until I get to your location.'

Jessica is shocked as her best friend Miss Martain(Justice League vs The Fatal Five) came by.

She noticed the lantern's expression.

"Sheesh, looks like you've seen a ghost." said Miss Martian.

Jessica turned to Miss Martian.

"I've got to keep an eye out for someone for Meek." said Jessica.

Miss Martian became confused.

"Who's the guy?" said Miss Martian.

Jessica then show the Doctor Nefarious picture.

Miss Martian became more confused.

"That's who we're after?" said Miss Martian.

"Yep, his name is Doctor Nefarious, apparently he started off as an alien mad man before turning into a robot." said Jessica.

Miss Martain nodded.

"Sheesh, rough." said Miss Martian.

Jessica nodded.

"Yeah, we'd better find him." said Jessica.

The two walked off.

With Nefarious; he was walking around an abandoned power plant with Meek's armor.

He grinned and drank some oil.

"This is going very good." said Nefarious.

"Very good master." said the armor.

"Nothing can stop me now." said Nefarious.

But then a crumbling sound was heard and Jessica in her Lantern outfit and Miss Martian appeared.

"Hold it right there Nefarious." said Green Lantern.

Nefarious turned to the two.

"Who are you two?" said Nefarious.

"We are with the Justice League." said Miss Martian, "I am the niece of the one known as Martian Manhunter, and this is the Green Lantern."

Nefarious became confused.

"Wait, you're the Green Lantern?" said Nefarious.

Jessica nodded.

"That's right." said Green Lantern.

"What happened to the black guy?" said Nefarious.

He was then hit by some green energy in the shape of a spike ball.

"SHUT UP YOU RACIST JACK ASS!" shouted Jessica.

Nefarious growled.

"I AM NOT A RACIST!" yelled Nefarious, "BOUNTY HUNTER, DESTROY THOSE TWO BITCHES!"

Meek's armor held an arm up and fired a repulsor ray at Miss Martian who just became ghost like before the ray went through her.

The armor is shocked.

**Interview**** Gag**

"I did not expect to see that coming." said the armor.

**End Interview Gag**

Miss Martian flew towards the armor and started punching it.

The Armor is mad.

"You got nothing on me." said the armor.

"Try me." said Miss Martian.

The armor pulled out a match and struck it on the ground before holding the lit match up to the martian's face.

This shocked Miss Martian.

"That's right, I know that martians are powerless when it comes to fire, just as Green Lanterns are useless to yellow objects." said the armor.

The armor then fired a yellow repulsor ray at Green Lantern's ring, making the outfit disappear.

"No one will stand a chance against me." sand Nefarious.


	5. Getting a Suit

Later in Toon Manor; Sonic and Marco returned to the mansion.

"Got to get Double D to leave the mansion so that he can make up with Sky." said Sonic.

"Yeah good call." said Marco.

The two walked over to the basement door and opened it up to become shocked.

"DHAAH!" the two yelled.

The basement stairs were littered with fast food bags.

**Interview Gag**

"How do you like that, Double D's barely here for 24 hours, and already he turned the basement into a junkyard." said Marco.

**End Interview Gag**

The two walked down the stairs and saw Edd sitting on a bean bag chair watching YouTube videos on his iPad.

"Sheesh, you've really outdone yourself Double D." said Sonic.

"I know, got so much free time on my hands now." said Edd.

"I can see that." said Marco.

"Come on, we're going places, the three of us." said Sonic.

Edd shook his head.

"As if, there's no way you'll get me to leave." said Edd.

"The hell we wont." said Sonic.

He grabbed Edd.

"Now come here you." said Sonic.

"HELP, HELP!" yelled Edd.

Marco covered the sock head's mouth.

Later; the three were at some type of tailor shop and some guy was taking measurements from Edd.

**Interview Gag**

"Why those no good...they managed to get me all the way to a tailor while I was putting up a fight." said Edd, "And by fight, I mean shaking all over the place."

**End Interview Gag**

"I'm not to fond of how close this guy is." said Edd.

"He's doing his job Double D. We're not paying him just to guess your measurements." said Marco.

The Tailor nodded.

"Yeah, people pay me for their measurements and suits with the same measurements." said the tailor.

"Think maybe you can put shoulder pads on Double D's suit so that it can look like he's got hard shoulders?" said Sonic.

"I'm fast as sewing stuff, so yeah." said the tailor.

He stopped measuring Double D.

"Alright, I'll prepare a suit for you." said the tailor.

He walked off.

"Guys, I don't think I can go through with trying to make amends." said Edd.

"Hey we spent a morning with her, and she seemed very remorseful for how she was." said Marco.

"Yeah I mean, you did promise you'd become nothing like that Dave guy." said Sonic, "A promise from you is like a contract set in stone."

Edd is mad.

"Well my promise is dead. I wouldn't be to keen on making amends if she and I were the last people on Earth." said Edd.

The tailor then appeared with a black tuxedo suit.

"Okay, this thing will be worth about a thousand dollars." said the tailor.

Marco became shocked.

"A thousand dollars for a suit?" said Marco.

"It's fancy, what'd you expect?" said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

"I knew I should have asked Tom for help." Muttered Marco.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic walked over to the tailor.

"Listen pal, that friend of ours you were measuring, he's in a rough patch in a relationship right now, so if you can just give us a bargain price, we'd really appreciate it." said Sonic.

The tailor did some thinking.

"Nope." said the tailor.

Sonic groaned and walked to Marco.

"You got a demon friend right?" said Sonic.

"Yep." said Marco.

"Call him up." said Sonic.

Marco pulled out his phone and did some texting.

Then a portal opened up and Tom(Star Vs the Forces of Evil) emerged from it in his angry like appearance.

"YOU SHALL GIVE MY FRIENDS A BARGAIN FOR THE SUIT, OR I SHALL HAUNT YOUR NIGHTMARES FOR LIFE." yelled Tom.

The tailor shrieked.

"60% off." said the tailor.

Sonic and Marco each pulled out two hundred dollars and held it to the tailor.

Later; the four teens walked out of the tailor shop.

"Not bad Tom, using fear to get your way like that." said Marco.

Tom chuckled.

"I know. I amaze myself." said Tom.

"I got a lot of respect for you right now. And I don't care if people don't like me, respect is good enough in my book." said Sonic.

Tom nodded

"Thanks Blue Boy." He said.

"Yeah he's got a point, he and a certain Incineroar have great respect for each other." said Marco.

"I can tell, especially after seeing that Smash tournament." said Tom.

Edd was looking at himself in a mirror.

"Is this overdoing things?" said Edd.

Sonic glared at Edd.

"It isn't over doing unless you want us to." said Sonic.

In Sky and Jasmine's apartment; Jasmine was standing outside a closet.

"Any minute now." said Jasmine.

Then Sky walked out of the closet in a purple version of Princess Peach's dress.

Jasmine looked at her best friend.

"Perfect." said Jasmine.

Sky smiled.

"You think so?" said Sky.

"Sure." said Jasmine.

A vibrating sound was heard and Sky grabbed her phone to see a photo of Edd in his tailored suit and a text from Marco saying 'We got him right where we want him, he'll be at prom.'

Sky smirked.

"Good to hear." said Sky.

She then sighed.

"But what if this is the end of the trail for us?" said Sky.

Jasmine placed a hand on Sky's shoulder.

"It isn't; Double D just needs to remember why he loves you." said Jasmine.

Sky nodded understanding that.

"I see." said Sky.

She then smiled.

"I hope this works." She said.


	6. Reclaiming the Armor

Back with Jessica and Miss Martian; the two were still battling Meek's armor and Nefarious.

The evil alien bot laughed.

"I'm am awesome." said Nefarious.

"DOCTOR NEFARIOUS!" yelled a voice.

The robot became confused.

"Who said that?" said Nefarious.

He was then kicked across the face by Meek in his backup suit who then landed on the ground.

Nefarious became confused.

"Who the hell are you?" said Nefarious.

"No one important." said Meek.

The armor fired a repulsor ray at Meek who moved out of the way.

"Missed." said Meek.

The armor flew towards Meek before the two started sparring with each other.

**Interview Gag**

"I've got an ace up my sleeve." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

"Where's Tennyson?" said Nefarious.

"Not coming." said Meek.

The Cyborg is mad.

"Oh yeah well he will come once I reveal I got his mother." Said Nefarious.

"You mean her?" said Meek.

He then pointed to Four Arms who was running off with Sandra Tennyson.

Nefarious growled.

"OH COME OH CAN THINGS GET ANY WORSE!" He shouted

Ahem." a Voice said.

The cyborg turned and saw Meek and his Armor side by side.

Meek then pulled the device that Nefarious placed on the armor before crushing it with his fingers.

"Mommy." He shrieked.

The armor then fell apart on the ground.

"My turn." said Meek.

He approached Nefarious as he backed away in shock.

Later; Nefarious was in the back of a dumpster before it closed up and drove away.

"Well, takes care of him for a while." said Miss Martian.

"Yep." said Jessica.

Meek was back in his everyday clothes doing some work on his armor.

"A little here, a little there." said Meek.

He finished working on the armor.

"There, that should do it." said Meek.

He pushed the icon on the gauntlet before the armor went into it.

"Perfect." said Meek.

He grabbed the gauntlet and put it on his left arm.

Meek smiled.

"Good to be Bounty Hunter again." said Meek.

"I'll say." Said the gauntlet.

Meek did some more tweaking to the gauntlet.

"Quiet you." said Meek.


	7. Back Together

At Toon City High; a ton of students were in the gym dancing or eating food.

Owen who was wearing a tuxedo was next to the punch bowl and grabbed the bowl before getting ready to drink it.

But Duncan who was also in a tuxedo appeared.

"Hold it there big guy, where are your manners?" said Duncan.

Owen then stuck his pinkies out.

Duncan nodded.

"That's more like it." said Duncan.

**Interview Gag**

Duncan smiled.

"Hey even I know some good manners." He said.

Next is Owen.

"I really like punch." said Owen.

**End Interview Gag**

Owen drank the entire punch bowl before burping.

"Oh yeah, that's some good punch." said Owen.

He set the bowl down.

Duncan groaned.

"Pretty sure this is why you don't get invited to many events." said Duncan.

With Sonic, Marco, and Edd; the two were in suits and entering the gym.

"I don't feel comfortable with wearing a fancy suit." said Edd.

"You should be glad we're not in Japan, the students there always have to wear a fancy suit when going to school." said Sonic.

"Thank god we're Americans." said Marco.

Sonic whispered in Marco's ear.

"Thank god we're living in America." said Marco.

**Interview Gag**

Sonic smiled.

"I got to be honest, it's great to be an alien living in America. Besides, it's quite amazing that I've got a way of making friends with Canadians." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

"Who owns those schools in Japan, Neil Patrick Harris?" said Edd.

"Get the reference to How I Met Your Mother, but no." said Sonic.

He looked around and saw Sky.

"And there's Sky, make ends meet, and swallow your nervousness." said Sonic.

Edd looked on before running off.

The two teens noticed it.

"Shit." said Sonic.

Edd ran into the men's locker room and Sonic and Marco appeared outside.

"Dude, come on. Apologize to her, and hopefully she'll apologize to you." said Marco.

"Yeah, you should do that." said Sonic.

"No." said Edd.

The two looked at each other.

"Drastic measures?" said Marco.

"Drastic measures." said Sonic.

Later; Sky was with the two outside the men's locker room.

She sighed.

"Well, here goes nothing." said Sky.

She walked into the room and Sonic pulled out some keys before locking the door.

The hedgehog chuckled.

"Good thing I managed to take the keys away from Skinner when he wasn't looking." said Sonic.

Inside the locker room; Edd was in a bathroom stall as he saw Sky appear at the stall.

"Men's locker room." said Edd.

"I know, we just need to put this whole thing behind us." said Sky.

"Well we could have done it earlier if you had let me explain the whole reason for me being late." said Edd.

Outside the locker room; Sonic and Marco were listening in as their girlfriends appeared.

Jackie was in a turquoise dress while Gwen was in a purple dress.

The girls became confused as Sonic waved his hand in a 'come here motion'.

Jackie and Gwen put their ears to the door.

Back in the locker room.

"I could have died that day if Ben hadn't of showed up, and the one thing you were concerned about is getting into some junior Olympics." said Edd.

Sky became mad.

"Hey by the time I realized what had happened, I became very remorseful and went so far as to getting Sonic and Marco to help me out. You simply kept your distance out of fear." said Sky, "You're starting to become a lot like Dave."

Edd walked out of the bathroom and was mad.

"You know, maybe I would have been better off as Dave, because he knew how to be so normal by his standards, and if you think that I should be anything like him, then you're-"Edd said before punching the ceiling in anger.

He looked up as rumbling sounds were heard.

"Oops." said Edd.

The sprinkler system went off, drenching the two in water before stopping after fifteen seconds.

The two teens looked at each other before Sky burped out loudly and covered her mouth in shock.

Edd started snickering before bursting out laughing as Sky joined in as well, uncovering her mouth.

Outside the locker room; Sonic, Marco, Jackie, and Gwen were still listening in.

"Wow, must have made up." said Sonic.

"Yep." said Jackie.

Back in the locker room; Edd and Sky resumed laughing before stopping and sighing.

"You want to know something weird?" said Edd.

"What?" said Sky.

"I don't remember why we were arguing." said Edd.

"Me neither." said Sky.

"Yeah? Cool." said Edd.

He then kissed Sky on the cheek.

Sky blushed.

"I'm usually the one who makes the first move." said Sky.

"Well some things need to change, even for the better." said Edd.

The two kissed each other.

Outside the locker room; Sonic, Marco, Jackie, and Gwen heard footsteps and became shocked.

"Oh sh-they're coming." said Gwen.

The four ran off, but Sonic returned and unlocked the door before running off again and to the punch bowl where his friends were at.

Edd and Sky then appeared.

"Guess what." said Edd.

"What?" said Jackie.

"Me and Edd are back together again." said Sky.

"Really?" asked Gwen suspiciously.

Sonic leaned over to Gwen.

"What do you think me and Marco tried to do throughout the whole fanfic?" Sonic whispered.

Gwen nodded.

"I know I just wanted to act surprise." Said Gwen.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Okay." said Sonic.


	8. Dancing Alone

Inside the school gym; the entire gym was empty; minus Sky and Edd who were dancing while the Sonic Underground was on stage playing music.

"Okay, what now for this whole thing?" said Randy.

The band did some thinking.

"I got it, Imagine Dragon's Thunder." said Howard.

Everyone stared at the overweight teen.

"Is that really something for ballroom dancing or prom? Because the meaning of the song is of a dreamer who doesn't exactly follow his or her dreams." said Ben.

"Hey we all enjoy the song and band." said Howard.

"But that doesn't fit with this setting." said Kai.

Sonic did some thinking and started strumming his guitar.

The band stopped and looked at Sonic.

"Just follow my lead." said Sonic.

Everyone eventually joined in with Sonic as he started singing True Colors.

"This is the best we can do right now?" said Howard.

"Shut it you." said Meek.

Edd and Sky were still dancing.

"So, any plans for the weekend?" said Sky.

"Not much, maybe watch a movie, perhaps that very recent Three Stooges movie." said Edd.

Sky nodded.

"Okay." said Sky.

"You want to come over and see it?" said Edd.

Sky nodded.

"Sure, I've got nothing to do." said Sky.

"Quick question, is it weird that we're in some ways the only ones here?" said Edd.

Sure enough, Sky nodded.

"Now that you've mentioned it, it is weird." She said.

"Where'd they all go anyways?" said Edd.

"Eh, let's just enjoy the moment." said Sky.

The two resumed dancing before kissing each other.

"Should we tell them that we paid everyone else to leave?" said Trent.

"We heard that." said Edd.

"Just leave them in peace." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded and left.

But Rayman returned and pushed the play button on his DJ station before walking off as music started playing.

"Congratulations on making it to the Junior Olympics." said Edd.

Sky smiled.

"Thanks." said Sky.

She then kissed Edd on the lips.


End file.
